


Orphans' Brunch

by Lamsfan



Series: Lams [11]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: John and Alex make a life-changing decision





	Orphans' Brunch

**JOHN (age 16)**  

John didn't sleep well and when he stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, the face looking back at him in the mirror showed it.  His normally clear blue eyes were dull and the bags underneath them were getting darker with each passing day.  His hair tie was at the end of his pony tail, just a few long strands holding it in place and most of his hair was tangled and loose around his face.  "I have to get it together," he thought.  "I have to hold it together for them."  So, he did just that.

He showered and brushed his hair into a neat bun, then dressed in his shirt and pants before waking his brothers and sisters.  He planned to put on his jacket and tie after cooking breakfast and cleaning up the kitchen.  Mary Eleanor called "mommy" at his touch and he saw her eyes water when she remembered her mother would not wake her ever again.

"Jacky," she whimpered.

"It's okay, Polly" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed soothing circles on her back.  "I'll take care of you.  I'll take care of all of you.  It'll be okay." 

 

**ALEX (age 13)**

When he missed school for a week, Alex's favorite teacher asked the police to do a welfare check at his home.  Alex missed school sometimes, but never more than a day or two at the end of the month when the food ran out and he didn't have subway fare or money to do laundry.  Sometimes she would invite him to eat with her during her lunch break but Alex was so proud, he wouldn't accept anything that looked like a handout.  She had to make it look as though she had simply brought too much food and that it would go to waste.  Alex loved school and was a bright student; there must have been something wrong for him to miss an entire week.

And there was something wrong.  The police found him, half-conscious and shivering and delirious with fever.  He and his mother were in bed together in the small apartment.  His mother's cold arms were wrapped around him, as though she was trying to comfort him.  The cold soup and medicine on the nightstand were a clear indication that she was trying to nurse both of them back to health.  If the police had only arrived one day sooner, maybe they both would have survived.  

 

**PRESENT DAY**

"Alex, hurry up.  We're going to be late for the Orphans' Brunch.  Laf made reservations for 11:00am.  They won't seat us unless the whole party is present and you know how crowded restaurants are today." John kept meaning to research the origins of Mother's Day. It always struck him as just another way for florists and greeting card makers to make a buck. That he and his friends contributed to the economy on this day struck a nerve. "They'll give our table away if we're not all there when they call Laf's name!"

"Stop calling it that," Alex said with a chuckle and slapped John playfully on the arm.  He patted his jacket pockets to make sure he had his wallet and phone, and looked away to check his appearance in the mirror. He looked good. He had always been a little vain about his appearance but growing up poor meant he couldn't afford the latest fashions. His classmates had teased him about his worn shoes and hand me downs. Throughout college, he found the best bargains at thrift stores and consignment shops and learned to tailor them to fit perfectly. Now that he and John were becoming more successful, his clothes showed it; better quality fabrics, better fit.

"What would you call it, then?  A bunch of guys whose mothers are dead getting together to eat on Mother's Day?"  John cringed internally at how harsh the words sounded, even to his own ears, and wished he could have phrased it better.

"I don't know.  The 'Friends Brunch'?  Or how about just 'brunch?'  We all know why we do it; we don't have to give it a name."  Alex smoothed his hair and turned to face John. 

John felt the blush rising from under his collar.  Alex's beauty never failed to affect him.  

"Why are you blushing?"  Alex stepped closer and placed his hand on John's waist.

John just tipped Alex's face up and kissed him softly.  "I love you," he said.  It was Alex's turn to blush.  "And I know my timing might be strange but," he paused as he steered them to the bed to sit, "but I've been thinking about this for awhile.  There has got to be some kid who needs us, who needs parents.  We both know what it was like after our mothers died.  We had to grow up way too fast. We have so much to offer and we can make life so much easier for a little Alex or John.  I'm ready for us to start a family.  If you're ready, I mean." It all came out in a rush; now all John could do was wait nervously for a response.

Alex saw the images of his life flash before him: the years bouncing around between distant relatives and townspeople because no one wanted or needed another mouth to feed, feeling disconnected from anyone he could call family, being on his own and just being alone. Then he met John and his life changed.  For the better.  He saw them growing old together, with their children and grandchildren around them.

"I'm scared. I'm not sure if I can be a good father; I didn't have the best example. But I'm ready," Alex said, taking John's hand in his. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Then let's go," John said.  Alex wasn't sure if he meant leaving for brunch or heading for the adoption agency.  It didn't really matter.  His life, their lives, were about to change again.  And for the first Mother's Day in more years than Alex could remember, he couldn't be happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments.


End file.
